


Like A Good Looking Modern Family

by kay_the_warlock



Category: Blindspot (TV)
Genre: Cuddles, Established Relationship, Fluff, Other, They’re Canon!!, polyamorous
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-26
Updated: 2020-07-26
Packaged: 2021-03-06 06:01:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 987
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25538470
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kay_the_warlock/pseuds/kay_the_warlock
Summary: Rich and Boston decide to talk to Patterson about how they feel.Set before the time jump in 5x11
Relationships: Boston Arliss Crab/Gord Enver | Rich Dotcom, Boston Arliss Crab/Gord Enver | Rich Dotcom/Patterson
Comments: 6
Kudos: 32





	Like A Good Looking Modern Family

Rich stood outside the door of Boston’s quite fancy apartment and wiped away a tear before knocking gently on the door. A few minutes passed and he knocked a little louder. The door slowly opened and Rich smiled as he saw Boston’s face on the other side.   
“Hey...” Boston sighed.  
“Hey”   
“What’re you doing here?”   
Rich paused for a moment. Why was he there? Does Boston really love him? Rich shook his head, clearing his thoughts.   
“I love you...” Rich stepped forward and took Boston’s hand. Boston stayed quiet for a moment, mostly to annoy Rich.  
“I love you too” Boston moved closer and kissed Rich. Rich smiled against the kiss before they broke it up and stared at each other for a moment.   
“Come on” Boston said, walking inside his apartment. Rich followed behind and sat down on the plush couch.  
“You’ve really decked this place out” He looked around at the many ornaments and pieces of art.  
“Tried my best. Patterson didn’t like my decor when she turned up at my apartment after dying, but I like it” Boston laughed and sat next to Rich. Rich let out a small laugh and then sighed.   
“What’s wrong?” Boston placed his hand on Rich’s leg.  
“We should call her...”   
“Patterson?”   
“Yeah... Patterson”   
“Why? Was she okay after you left?”  
“She was... But we should probably talk about what you said whilst you were stood on that bomb, the way her and I looked at each other when we were helping Kurt and Jane defuse the Times Square bomb. I just...” He paused, trying his best to get his thoughts together.  
“She doesn’t feel the same way though?” Boston looked to Rich.  
“I don’t know, today felt different. Not because we were leaving the FBI, there was something about Patterson and I, that just felt... I don’t know. I don’t know what I’m saying” he trailed off, rubbing his temples.  
“Call her”  
“Are you hearing yourself?! You just said she probably doesn’t feel the same way but you now want to call her?!”  
“Just ask her” he passed his phone to Rich.   
“No, you do it” Rich passed the phone back.  
“She knows you better” Boston tossed it back to Rich.  
“I- I can’t do it” Rich placed the phone on the coffee table and folded his arms.   
“Fine! I’ll just ask her to come over” Boston grabbed the phone and found her number. Rich sat with his head in his hands as Boston spoke to her.   
“She’s on her way, shall we order food for when she arrives? Or I can cook something?” Boston smiled.  
“How are you not absolutely terrified right now?!” Rich looked at him, baffled.  
“Worst she can say is no” he shrugged.  
“This is such a bad idea...”   
“It’s going to be okay” Boston squeezed Rich’s hand. “She seemed pretty excited about coming over!” 

Around thirty minutes passed before they heard a knock on the door. Rich took a deep breath as Boston opened the door.  
“Hey!!” Patterson smiled.  
“How are you doing?” Boston said as she followed him in.   
“Emotional, tired, excited for a new start. Just... all the emotions” she laughed.   
“Hey Rich!!” She placed a hand on his shoulder and he jumped a little.   
“Oh hey” Rich tried his best to hide his nervousness but felt like he was probably failing miserably.  
“Why’d you invite me over? I thought you were having the night to yourselves?” She sat down next to Rich on the couch.   
“W- we just wanted to see you...” Rich said, quietly.   
“Awww did you miss me already?” She laughed  
“We did” he smiled. 

Boston walked off into the kitchen and within ten minutes, the smell of delicious food was filling the apartment.  
“Damn, that smells great!” Patterson shouted from the living room.  
“He’s quite the chef” Rich said as he placed some plates and cutlery on the dining table. 

Boston brought out a pot from the kitchen and started to serve up some pasta to Rich and Patterson before sitting down and gesturing to them to start eating.   
Rich’s nerves began to calm as the three continued to eat, talk and laugh, for the first time he felt whole. He stayed quiet for a moment and watched Patterson and Boston as they laughed about some joke that Boston has just made. Rich smiled and looked down trying his best to hide how much he had fallen for her.   
“Rich, what’s going on with you tonight?” Patterson said, putting her empty wine glass down.  
“Nothing” he looked up, nervously. Boston stood up and placed a hand on Rich’s shoulder, “come on, let’s talk on the sofa, I’ll do the dishes later.”   
Rich and Boston sat down next to each other and Patterson sat the other end of the couch.  
“When I said I love you, when I was stood on that bomb, I meant it Patterson” Boston started, hoping it’d ease Rich in.  
“We love you...” Rich said, quietly.   
“I love you guys too, where is this coming from?” Patterson moved a little closer to them.  
“These past few months I have obviously been waiting to hold him in my arms again but spending so much time with you in the bunker...” he trailed off and Patterson smiled, moving close enough to rest her head on Rich’s shoulder. Patterson sighed, “I don’t know who I am. I never had time to think about what I like, I was always too busy.... But I know I love both of you very much.”  
Rich wordlessly wrapped an arm around her and held her close, with Boston cuddling him on the other side.   
“Good looking modern family?” She looked over to Boston with a smile.  
“If that’s what you want” Boston leant forwards to look her in the eye. Rich turned his head waiting for a reply. She placed her hand on his cheek, “good looking modern family it is”.

**Author's Note:**

> I am so happy they’re canon AND married, I just wish we got to see more of their relationship. I love that Boston mentioned wanting to be with them both whilst stood on a pressure activated bomb. I love them so much and I’m so glad they got their happy end.


End file.
